angel reborn
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: It had been a few years since the end of the Arcadia and Vega Naruto and Zessica returned to Vega to visit a few of their friends but everything do not go as plan a angle boy fall out of the sky and is from the futur? join hikaru and naruto as go across time to fight the shadow angels as well as help hikaru find his lover miya who been taken by the shadow angles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own naruto or aquarion or aquarion evol I do own the ocs and some ocs belong to lokey478**

**Reborn angel**

**Chapter one**

**The shadow angels return**

It had been a few years since the end of the Arcadia and Vega Naruto and Zessica returned to Vega to visit a few of their friends in the new and repaired Vector 00 on the anniversary in which they defeated Mykage, for that day all of them sat around in the garden sharing a few drinks and talking about their past adventures when their fun was suddenly broken by the opening of some kind of wormhole in the sky, and out of the wormhole a glowing figure flew out of it and floated in the air.

Alarms blared as fighters were launched into the air, the fighters transformed into their battroid mode and surrounded the glowing figure.

**[With the fighter pilots]**

"This is the Vegan Atmospheric Defence Force, You will land on the ground, power down your unit and step out of it with your hands in the air!" the pilot ordered as the surrounding fighters raised their guns and aimed it at the glowing unit.

Inside the cockpit of the glowing unit the pilot had a smirk on his face. "Heh you think you can stand up against me? Well your wrong!" The glowing unit charged forward and punched his fist right through the unit on his left killing the pilot.

"Leo! Open fire! Open fire!" the commander ordered as bullets began to fly at the glowing unit, the glowing unit used the useless fighter as a shield to block all of the bullets making it explode.

"Alright all units hold you fire! I think we got hi-" However the commander and the other units around it were suddenly stabbed in the cockpit by a feather that flew from the glowing unit that still stood.

The people on the ground watched in horror as the glowing unit slowly landed on the ground and it's glow slowly dissipated revealing a unit that all of them were very familiar with.

"isn't that the old Aquarion?" asked Naruto as everyone looked up at the rusted robot that just landed on the ground kneeling and saw the similarities.

Suddenly the chest of the Aquarion glowed yellow and out came a boy who looked no older than 18 with hair as red as fire when he turned his head to look at everyone they saw white eyes with 3 rings in both eyes but what shocked them was that he had 2 wings that were growing out of his back, his wings were golden as gold as the sun in the sky above the planet.

He took in his surroundings and noticed the group on the ground his eyes narrowed as he suddenly disappeared and showed up in front of Zessica, Everyone was surprised by how fast he could move but now he was acting like Kagura as he circled Zessica taking in her scent.

"Sniff Sniff hm you smell just like her but you aren't her just who are you?" the angel said a he narrowed his eyes and aimed his glare at Zessica, at the same time when Zessica looked into his eyes she felt as though she knew him yet she didn't.

"Don't make me ask you again, just who are you!" he screamed at her. When suddenly a fist came out of the side aimed at this mysterious person's head. "Get away from her!"

But this mysterious person just gripped his fist and held Naruto in the air like he was nothing, while he took a sniff of Naruto just like with Zessica a moment before. "Sniff sniff, You-you smell like nothing-nothing but a pretender!" Raising his arm with his palm held out. "Shinra-tensei!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he was blasted back into a building "ARGH!" Naruto screamed out as he collapsed to the ground.

"Naruto!"

Looking up they saw that this mysterious man was no longer there instead he was now next to Amata and Mikono holding both of their arms behind his back. "Sniff sniff-" the man's eyes narrowed after he sniffed Mikono as he tightened his grip around her neck. "You! You smell just like her more so than that other girl!"

Seeing this person holding Mikono in such a hold Cayenne rushed forward to try and help Mikono but just like with Naruto he was blasted back, picking himself up Cayeene shouted to Andy. "Andy! Use your powers!"

Andy nodded his head and pressed his palm against his fist, forming a hole that the man fell into while Mix followed it up by sealing the hole with only the man's head sticking out. "Wh- but only Momo could- ARGH!" with his scream he burst out of the hole the adhesive that was supposed to have held him in the hole flaking off of his body.

"Where is Sage Fudo! Where is he!" he screamed out as he looked ready to perform something devastating.

"Hikaru! Stop it you will regret whatever you are about to do!" turning around everyone saw Fudo Zen standing next to an entire squad of armed security personal pointing their guns at the man their fingers twitching not with excitement but with fear as they saw on the security cameras how he had taken down the elements with ease.

"Fudo. . . Just who are these people and why do they seem so familiar to me? One them smells like her more so than the other one and that boy has powers similar to Momo. Fudo remained silent as he thought about how to explain things to the now named Hikaru.

"Answer me Fudo!" Hikaru screamed out and walked towards Fudo only to have one security officer fire off a shot grazing Hikaru's cheek, his eye twitched in anger as he turned his stare onto the officer. "Why you!-"

Hikaru charged forward while the security officer ducked down closing his eyes, and when he opened them again, he saw that Hikaru's fist was currently mere inches away from his face and what was holding him back was the hand of Fudo.

"Hikaru calm yourself down now!" Fudo ordered as Hikaru slowly calmed himself down. "Fine! But start talking now!"

"Where do you want me to start?" Fudo asked as he released Hikaru's arms.

"Where the hell am I and who are those people?!"

Fudo proceeded to introduce the entire gang before he finally touched on the question of where the hell Hikaru was. "Hikaru you are currently in my time, furthermore the people that you have just met are your ancestors." Everyone eyes widened when Fudo made this one statement. "Amata and Naruto here are the two portions that make up your own soul, while Zessica and Mikono are the two portions that make up Miya's souls which is why both of them smell like her but Mikono more so because of her connection to the past.

"I see.." Hikaru said walking over to mikono and look her dead in the eyes. Suddenly both them started glowing everyone saw Hikaru eyes turn red as Mikono's hair turned blonde.

"What going on Fudo what happening to Mikono?" asked Amata worried about his lover

"They have both passed into they old life now just wait and see what happens." replied Fudo smiling.

"Silvia. . ." Hikaru said but it did not sound like his voice but someone else.

"Apollo. . ." Mikono reply but same as Hikaru it was not her voice. Everyone else saw beside them stood the real Apollo and Silvia, then Hikaru started to walk back to Fudo

"I see why she small like her now Fudo." Hikaru said walking past him to the old Aquarion when suddenly a hole came out of the sky and a robot with six wings and 2 horns on it head came out.

"Damn it she found me!" Hikaru said running to the rusted robot but it was hit by a beam braking it into 3 parts

"You will not get away from me this time my dear Apollonius." said a women voice from the flying robot

"DAMN YOU YOKAGE!" yelled Hikaru as he hopped into Vector Sol "Girl hop into Vector Luna and you Fishcake hop into that thing you call a Vector." Hikaru yelled before flying off

"Um ok." Mikono said as she ran up to vector Luna and got it into the air.

"FISHCAKE I'M GOING TURN HIM INTO FUCKING KFC YOU DANM ANGEL BOY!" Naruto yelled as he was being dragged to his Vector by Zessica.

"Be safe everyone, this will be your first time fighting a shadow angel." said Fudo as everyone else moved inside the complex.

**[with the vectors]**

"Ok let do this open fire!" said Hikaru as the Vectors started shooting at the robot but it did nothing as they were hit into sea.

"Come now my dear Apollonius where is all that power you used to have?" said the women in the robot.

**[back with Fudo]**

"All the Elements are out cold sir we need to get them out of there!" said one of the Element

"No if you always help a child stand up they it will not learn anything, only through their mistakes will they learn. NOW STAND AQUARION AND EVOLVE!" yelled Fudo as he slam his hands

**[back with Hikaru and Naruto, play Akino - Sousei No Aquarion [Full Version] ]**

"Oh shut up you old fart I can STAND ON MY OWN!" yelled Hikaru as his wings and eyes started glowing green.

"That's the light of evolution." said Naruto shocked at what he is seeing

"Merge form evolution GO AQUARION!" yell Hikaru as he said that Vector Sol nose was cut open to make arms but they move to the back to make some wings, Vector Luna cut in ½ to make 2 arms and the tip of the 2 noses show off and was lock somewhere in the back as it move to merge with Vector Sol all the while Mikono was feeling powers she never felt before.

"This power it-it feels so good." mikono said as the arms merges at the same time vector 00 became the legs and Naruto felt the same thing.

"AQUARION SOL 0!" said Hikaru as the robot wing slit open** (like raygraymon wings)**

"Lets end this!" Hikaru said as Mikono and Naruto nodded and made Aquarion move it arm back ready to punch as it's fist started glowing.

"Time crossing punch!" Naruto, Hikaru and Mikono yelled out as the Aquarion punched the flying robot into a time hole.

**[back with Fudo]**

"Wow there is so much power in that area at the moment it's like its using the sun powers." said Mix

"Wait something's not right. . . the hole is still open and their being pulled in by it gravitational field." said Andy

"All vector Full thrust now! If you get caught in the gravitational field then we may never see you again!" but it was too late vector 00 and sol was pulled into the hole and it closed leaving everyone wide eyed.

"NARUTO!"Zessica cried.

**A/N and done thx you lokey478 for helping me and everything hope you all like it plz Review no flames they will be food for Natsu sorry if this is not good it will get longer and better as the chapter go on I have almost finish storm king and I also starting 2 new stories a harry potter story where harry is a girl and I also adopted The second friend from lokey478 see you next time everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own naruto or Aquarion**

**Angel reborn**

**Chapter 2**

**The past**

Inside a cell sat a sleeping Hikaru and Naruto. Hikaru look like he was dreaming.

**[Flashback]**

Moonlight came into the room shining onto Hikaru, opening his eyes he brushed the gunk out of his eyes and jumped out of bed. "Alright a new day and new things to do!"

"Shut up Hikaru! And go back to bed." Mario called out as he tossed something at Hikaru, making him dodge out of the way and growl in return.

"Stupid Mario." Hikaru growled out as he walked out of the room and headed towards the arena to start his daily warm-up, first he stretched for half an hour, before running for about an hour.

**[An hour later]**

"Ah that was a good run." Hikaru cried out as he cleaned himself up in the arena shower room.

"There now that that's done, kitchen here I come!" Racing past all the dorms Hikaru arrived at the empty kitchen. "Alright let's do this!" tying a towel around his head and putting on an apron, he began to look around the kitchen for what he needed before pulling out flour, water basically everything he needed to make some buns for breakfast for both he and Miya.

Hikaru loved Miya a lot so much so that it drove everyone around them nuts with how cute it is. As he finished making the buns he placed them into the oven to bake and sat down to read.

**[Hours later]**

Most of the other academy attendees had already woken up, and were now at the cafeteria having breakfast, it was here Hikaru found himself sitting next to a blue haired girl with red eyes, a teen with straight blonde hair with a single line of blue highlights and red eyes, a teen with black hair gelled back with green eyes and a girl with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes wearing a cap over her head.

"Here you go Miya! This is for you." Hikaru handed the buns that he made for her on a plate, the girl in question blushed red as she accepted the buns from Hikaru.

"Oh this is so cute! Why don't I get any?" the teen with straight blonde hair asked. "D-Don't tease me onii-chan."

"Cause I say so Kai and you won't get any either Mario."

"What! Why not!?" Mario cried out as tears fell from his green eyes.

"Cause you threw stuff at me this morning." Hikaru sneered.

"Oh come on it was 4 Am in the morning and I don't wake up until 7 am. C'mon Miya give me just one Please?" Mario fell to his knees and begged for one.

"W-well alright, I don't see anything wrong with that." Miya handed on bun to over to Mario who took it and ate it savouring every bite. "Oh wow, this is a really good bun; no wonder Miya loves them so much."

"Hey c'mon Mario, keep it down, there are other people here and just like us they want to eat breakfast as well." The girl with the cap said as she sat next to Mario.

"Alright alright geez, you guys are such prudes in the morning especially you Momo, and does it kill you to take a bath before coming here your filthy."

"Hey this isn't filth it's the clean dirt and I like it."

"Yeah just about as much as your holes." Mario remarked only to get a smack on the head from the now named Momo. "Shut it Mario or the next time you follow me to dig you're not coming back out."

Mario gulped before going back to his food and while Momo had her head turned to Kai Mario pulled his eye down and stuck his tongue out.

"Alright come on people get moving, if you ain't done in 5 minutes then all of you are going to give me laps!"

"Ye-" However Hikaru found his mouth covered by Mario. "Look Hikaru as much as I like sports you do this and I swear I will kill you and when you are reincarnated again I will kill you again."

"Mhmrmrm."

"Good I'm glad we agree now let's get to class." Mario replied as he dragged Hikaru off to class and everyone following behind.

**[Class]**

Everyone was seated in their seats as the teacher walked out into the open and began their daily history lesson.

"Alright class welcome to you history class. Today we shall be discussing the world around us and how it came to be. As all of you know among us live many different races, but the most common are the humans, Angels, Demons and beastmen. The angels are characterized by the two white feathered wings that grow out of their backs, demons can be categorized by their red eyes and black feathered wings and finally the beastmen can be categorized by the their animalistic features be it their tails or ears."

Mario had already fallen asleep by this point, while Momo was picking stuff out of her ears.

"Now can anyone tell me about the legend of Aquarion?"

Instantly many hands shot into the air all of the student clamouring to answer the question. "Alright let's see John why don't you answer it."

"Yes! Alright, well 36,000 years ago the Shadow Angel Apollonius betrayed his own race and fought alongside the humans for his love Celiane, in the end they won and Apollonius and Celiane made the pledge that they would meet each other 12,000 years later. And as the fates would have it they met 12,000 years later as Apollo and Silvia unfortunately the two of them were separated from each other for another 12,000 years. Another 12,000 years passed and Apollo was reincarnated as the man called Amata while Silvia was reincarnated as a girl called Mikono together they fought against the Fallen Angel Mykage, intertwined with their battle was the secret love that re-emerged from Pollon, Appolonius's pet dog and Cecilia Celiane's best friend/ Sister in arm. The love that stemmed from these two were the ones that supplied the power that the Elements needed to beat Mykage and trap him in the time stream forever staying there with no way to escape. And now here we are 12,000 years after their legends have been made."

"That was a good explanation John."

"Know it all" Mario said in his sleep meanwhile a beastmen was using her powers to make a bunny out of wool. The bunny suddenly came to life and hop in front of Hikaru who look at the wool bunny trying to keep himself calm.

"Oh no." Momo said to herself seeing what was going to happen

"Hikaru I know you were rise by wolfs but please try to stay calm for me." Miya said to him but it was too late as Hikaru jump on the desk and on all fore and ran after the bunny

"BUNNY!" Hikaru said well running after it

**{End flashback}**

Slowly waking up Hikaru sat up and looked around to find himself in a cell "well this sucks" he said to himself

"Good to see your awake angel boy." said Naruto sitting by the door

"Where are we fishcake?" Hikaru ask mocking Naruto name

"OK THAT IS IT AM KICKING YOUR ASS." Naruto yelled as he jump at him

**{Elsewhere}**

"Look like they are awake." said a blonde haired noble man

"Wow the blonde one is really trying to kill that shadow angel." said a dark skinned footballer

"Grrrr let me go in there Damn it! I need to find where baron is" a red hair boy yelled well he was being hold back by a blonde hair girl with a silver on her arm when they heard someone cry out in pain they look at the cell to find the angel has bite the blonde boy arm.

"Ha-ha maybe he is your brother Apollo he acts a lot like you." said the dark skinned man

"No way in hell is he my brother do you see wing on my back?" the now name Apollo said growling at the man

"Everyone clam down it is time for us to talk to our prisoner." said a man who looked like Zen Fudo

"Yes Commander" everyone said as they walk towards the cell

**A/N and done sorry this is late my next update is storm king then beast of zero hope you all like a big thx to lokey478 for the flash back and the help R&R no flames they will be feed to Natsu **


End file.
